


To make you feel my love

by IneffableDumbass (GCST45)



Series: The straightest man on Earth ineffably in love with his wife [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale will like Crowley no matter what they look like, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley is still scared Aziraphale won't like them as a woman, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCST45/pseuds/IneffableDumbass
Summary: Crowley is truly exploring her current gender, but she's scared Aziraphale is just too gay for it.





	To make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a sequel of Just the way you are. Expect some smut in the next part. As usual, not proofread. English is not my first language, so please be patient. Hope you enjoy!

“You don’t have to miraculously change them every time,” Aziraphale politely points out.

Crowley raises an eyebrow.

“Your clothes,” the angel clarifies. “You don’t have to change them like that. I mean, I suppose you _can_, especially if you are in a rush, but it’s not necessary to do it to get into your nightgown.”

“Well, it’s easier this way,” Crowley says, stretching out and sitting on her side of the bed.

“Yes, but, dear, I thought we agreed not to perform superfluous miracles. And if there’s a miracle-less way to do it that does not require a lot of effort, I don’t understand why you would insist on…”

“Listen, angel, you don’t need to worry,” she finally cuts him off. “I do change manually most of the times.”

“But I’ve never seen you doing it after…”

“Yeah, was kind of the point, heh.”

Aziraphale frowns, confused.

“You don’t want me to see you naked?”

Crowley lays down and pulls the covers over her shoulders, turning her back to Aziraphale.

“_You_ don’t wanna see me naked.”

“What…? What are you talking about? Why wouldn’t I want to see you naked? I’ve seen you naked a million times.”

“Not like this.”

“What’s the difference?”

Crowley groans and sits up again.

“Angel, I’m a celestial being... sort of. Do you seriously think I just grew my hair, shaved my legs and called it a day? Of course there’s a difference.”

“Well, perhaps if you actually talked to me and explained what those differences are and how I should treat you from now on…”

“Boobs and vagina, alright?!” Crowley explodes, “Two boobs, one vagina, in my body. Want me to spell it out for you?”

Aziraphale looks shocked for a second. And then he sighs.

“Oh, dear girl, you were starting to scare me!”

“What?”

“You made such a mystery out of it I thought it’d be a bush of snakes or something! And it’s not like I wouldn’t accept you like that if you ever wanted to try it, but I’m definitely relieved that is not the case because…”

“Ugh, angel, come on!” Crowley demands.

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you really think I’m that stupid? I’ve known you for 6000 years.”

“And you thought I’d be into a bush of snakes?”

“No, but you’re surely not into women!”

“Dear, we already had this conversation.”

“Yes, and you said you were okay with me wanting to be a woman.”

“What part of that implies I don’t want you to have… female genitalia?”

“‘Being okay with’ is not the same as ‘wanting’. You don’t want me like this, you can’t pretend you want me like this and I don’t want you to pretend you want me like this.”

“But I want you no matter how you are!”

Crowley falls against the pillow and faces the wall again.

“You know it’s true, darling.”

“Angel, if you honestly can’t tell the difference between ‘I want you no matter how you are’ and ‘I want you’… just let me sleep.”

* * *

Everything turns out fine. The next day, the argument has been completely forgotten and they go back to normal. Except…

“Dear,” Aziraphale says, after a good morning hug in which Crowley’s silhouette feels slightly unusual, “You… you seem different today.”

“Lost a little hip,” Crowley shrugs, going to sit at the breakfast table.

Aziraphale analyses her as he takes his place. The nightgown falls over her body in a way it didn’t last night.

“And a pair of tits, too,” she clarifies, noticing he’s watching. Her voice sounds disappointed. “And… well, that other thing.”

“But… I thought you were comfortable with your female parts. What made you change them?”

Crowley looks at him like he should know better. Aziraphale mouths something without saying anything for a moment.

“Oh, you… you can’t be seriously doing this for me.”

“Who else would I do it for?”

“You, Crowley! You’re the most important person here. Your opinion is the one that matters.”

“My opinion is that I fucking miss you! That’s my bloody opinion.”

“Do you think I don’t miss you, too? Dear, I miss you every single day since you… transitioned, but not for the reasons that you think.” He reaches out to take her hands over the table. “I miss you because ever since you started to feel this way, you’ve been acting like you want me as far from you as possible.”

“Angel…”

“It’s true! First you decided to take your snake shape and avoid me for a whole month. Then, when I finally got you to be honest about your feelings and I thought we’d go back to how we were, you not only keep pushing me away, but also start pretending I’m the one who doesn’t want this, when the truth is, if I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t be with you at all!”

Once he finishes, Crowley looks like she’s about to cry. His own eyes burn a little, too. But he needs to be strong. This will destroy them if he doesn’t stop it now.

“I love you, dear girl,” he insists, voice softening. “No matter what you look, sound or feel like. I know it’s not enough for you, I know it’s not the reassure you want, but it’s what I can offer. Please don’t act like it’s a big sacrifice, because I promise it is not. Loving you is the easiest thing in the universe.”

Crowley exhales in surrender.

“It’s alright, angel. I’m keeping the hair and the clothes. I don’t need all the physical stuff to be a woman.”

“Of course not, Crowley,” Aziraphale nods, serious and compassionate. “But how does it make you feel?”

She thinks it for a while, and then looks down.

“I feel like a fucking man in a dress.”

Aziraphale stands up and walks around the table, kneeling next to Crowley and holding her hands again. He gently caresses her cheek and puts a few strands of messy red hair behind her ear.

“Is that how you truly feel…? In your heart?”

She slowly shakes her head, eyes closed.

“Not… not right now.”

Aziraphale kisses her cheekbone and her eyelids raise. They are looking into each other’s eyes.

“Then do anything you need to do to feel like the beautiful woman you are right now.”

“But… but, angel…”

“I don’t care. I don’t care at all.”

They both get back on their feet, fingers still intertwined.

“This is what’s going to happen,” Aziraphale announces. “We’re going out tonight, alright? We’re dining at the Ritz, like we used to. And you’ll wear the most flattering dress you own, and I will hold doors open for you and introduce you as Mrs. Fell, and when we get back here, I’ll show you exactly how I feel about your body. Agreed?”

“Angel…”

“Only if you want to,” he reassures her. “But if we don’t do it, it won’t be because I don’t enjoy the idea. It will be because you, specifically you, are uncomfortable. And that’s alright, too! But no matter what happens or how far you’re willing to take this tonight, you’ll know I’m _dying_, Crowley, _dying_ to make love to you.”

Crowley finally smiles, and nods.

“It’s a date, then!” Aziraphale grins. “I should probably go to the bookshop now, I have some things to take care of. But expect me at seven, not a second late.”

He’s already leaving the kitchen when she calls out his name.

“Yes, dear?”

“Well, angel, you mentioned the most flattering dress I own, and… You know it looks way better with… with something to fill it with, doesn’t it?”

Aziraphale smiles.

“I was hoping you would take the hint.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is im-the-ineffable-dumbass, if you're interested.


End file.
